


Baby's Breath

by la_stella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_stella/pseuds/la_stella
Summary: A cold night in St. Petersburg in Russia:“Yuuri?” The silver haired man hovers his head over Yuuri’s as the raven haired man slowly opens his eyes from the bathtub while tucking both of his legs to his chest, “Did I fell asleep?” Yuuri asked. Viktor smiled at him answering his question, “Yes, you did. Now let’s wash you up properly. You might get a cold in this weather."( A/N: Not really good with summaries qwq ;; //sweats )





	

_‘Every day, every night, everything they have in thought.’_

 

_//_

 

It was a cold night in Russia, specifically in where Yuuri and Viktor lived together; the ever beautiful city of St. Petersburg. Lights were glowing at its’ posts on the streets, people walking at night enjoying the beautiful view of the city. Every night was a busy night for the people in St. Petersburg for this is where the true beauty of the city arises.

 

Viktor walking Makkachin home from their night walk went straight to his apartment. Using the keys to open the door that leads to his room, Makkachin excitedly went inside wanting to be petted and be welcomed home warmly by his second owner; Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor looked around to see that the raven haired man was not to be found anywhere in sight.

 

Viktor knelt down with one knee and petted his precious dogs’ head, “Makkachin, maybe Yuuri is taking a bath. Stay here okay? I’ll go check.” His owner smiled at him as Viktor stood up and starts to make his way to the bathroom.

 

“Yuuri? Are you in there?” Viktor knocked on the door, “Hmm…” He was about to grab the doorknob when he suddenly noticed that the door was left a little open. Taking the advantage; he pushed the door lightly and found Yuuri on the bathtub; his head leaning on the wall, sleeping soundly with his arms hugging his legs close to his chest.

 

Viktor sighed and mutters. “I understand that you’re tired from the practice but, what if you drowned without you knowing?” he walked towards Yuuri as he kneeled down on the floor with his face hovering Yuuri’s, “Yuuri?” Viktor spoke sweetly waking his beloved one up, “Yuuuuuuri..” The sliver haired pokes Yuuri’s cheek, “Wake up.”

 

“Nnn…” The raven haired man slowly opens his eyes from the bathtub while both of his legs are still tucked close to his chest, “Aah, Viktor, Did I fell asleep?” Yuuri asked. Viktor smiled at him answering his question, “Yes, you did. Now let’s wash you up properly. You might get a cold in this weather.” Viktor stood up as he went to get both his shampoo and conditioner from the rack and went back to Yuuri, kneeling back down in position as he put a towel over his lap in order not to get wet, “Lean your head back towards me.” Viktor instructed as Yuuri did as he was told. He leaned his head back with his hair dripping on the old mans’ towel that was on his lap. Viktor opened the cap as he squeezes the right amount of liquid in his hand and closing the cap back leaving the container on the floor as he starts to wash Yuuri’s head; massaging his scalp with care, Yuuri loved every touch Viktor makes, it was gentle, caring, loving in some way that only he understands. Yuuri slowly closes his eyes and lets out a breath in satisfaction.

 

“Yuuri, don’t sleep while taking a bath on the tub. You might not notice that you already might be drowning…” Viktor frowned and also said that as a warning making Yuuri smile after hearing his lovers’ worried statement, he find it cute whenever Viktor has that kind of tone of voice, “Oh, yeah, I didn’t noticed falling asleep. But, that won’t happen again, I promise.”

 

“You better keep your promise. I don’t want you to leave me alone in this world. I’ve been lonely all these years and just recently I found a feeling called ‘Love’.” Viktor said as he pushed Yuuri’s back to make him sit up properly since he was going to rinse off the shampoo on his head. Yuuri obeyed and followed Viktor’s gestures. Viktor starts to rinse Yuuri’s hair removing the foam that was formed from the shampoo. The warm temperature of the water dripped down on his head down to his body as some little droplets of water slid down slowly on the pale skin of his back. Viktor smiled from behind as he turned the shower off and suddenly hugged Yuuri from there, burying his head on his shoulder making the young man jump a little from the surprise, “V-Viktor? W-Wha— your clothes will get wet.”

 

Viktor’s breath can be heard from Yuuri’s ears making his ear turn red as well as his cheeks. The old man didn’t care about his clothing getting rubbed on Yuuri’s wet skin and tightened his hug from behind making Yuuri peek from his shoulder to check on his lover, “Viktor? Is something wrong?” He patted Viktors’ head to comfort him. He knew something was bothering his pair, he can feel it.

 

“I’m just scared that sometimes I might wake up with you not beside me.” His voice seemed to almost be breaking down. Yuuri on the other hand escaped from tight hug and faced Viktor as he hugged him tightly from the front, “You know I’m not going leave you. Viktor, every day you will wake up with me beside you.” Yuuri ensured.

 

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise as tears threatened to show up after hearing Yuuri’s voice, ensuring him that his partner wouldn’t leave him at all costs, “Yuuri…” Viktor hugged Yuuri back tightly, “I love you…”

 

Yuuri smiled as he heard Viktor’s voice, “I love you too… Forever…”

 

Viktor pulled out of their hugs and grabbed Yuuri’s hand wherein the gold ring can be found in his ring finger; shining brightly and was making him remember the sudden action made by the young one made him chuckle. His cheeks turned pink as he guides Yuuri’s fingers to his mouth making them trace on his own lips, “… Forever and ever, even if we die, we will still be together.” Viktor kisses his beloveds’ ring and slowly starts to close in to Yuuri as his fingers brushed the lips of the young man before touching it with his own lips, kissing him passionately and lovingly as both pairs clasped their hands to each other. Yuuri on the other hand responded to his lovers’ kiss making his cheeks be flushed more with the reddish colour. Viktor slowly opened his eyes to look at his lovers’ reaction; he pulled back from the kiss and chuckled, “You’re so cute.”

 

“S-Stop saying ‘cute’ you know how embarrassed I am just by you saying that.” Yuuri looked at Viktor and pouts a little with his comments.

 

“And I find you, the embarrassing type, cute. But overall, you are a beautiful person, Yuuri. Both inside and out, but the most beautiful and wonderful thing I saw in you is this…” Viktor pointed out on Yuuri’s heart, “Because this heart of yours only beats for me.”

 

Yuuri giggled and hugged Viktor once again, “You are also a beautiful person, Viktor. The most beautiful person in the world, words are not enough to express what I feel. Every time I watch you skate. It feels like you convey your love for skating to everyone. You are an amazing person, a really amazing perso—“ Viktor hushed Yuuri’s lips with his finger, “This time, I’m conveying my love for skating to you.” Yuuri smiled, nodding as tears starts show up in his eyes.

 

Viktor smiled back as he kisses Yuuri’s eyes for the tears to stop. The old man suddenly stood up and looked at his lover, “Let’s get you dried up. I’ll be at fault if you suddenly have a cold.” He picked up the shampoo that was on floor and put them back on the rack and exchanging them with the towel that was hanging on the side. He pulled the towel and went back to the young man, “Yuuri, stand up.” Viktor instructed as Yuuri did as he was told but he felt embarrassed since he was naked in front of him making him look down on the ground, He knew that this should be a normal interaction especially when they were at the hot spring back then, and they would usually see each other naked, but at this situation it was something else, in front of him was the man of dreams, the man where he have fallen in love with since he was a child. Viktor starts to dry of the young mans’ body; it had some bruises from the fall on the ice and some even left a scar. The old man leans in to kiss Yuuri’s arms that has a scar on it, “V-Viktor!?” Yuuri jumped at his lovers’ sudden action making the other chuckle in amusement because of the effect that caused his loving reactions.

 

“You can put your clothes on now, and I’ll wait for you outside okay?” Viktor smiled as he hanged the towel around Yuuri’s neck. The young raven nods as he watched Viktor leave the bathroom.  He steps out of the tub and removes the certain object that was keeping the water in the tub not to wash out. The water slowly drained their way to the pipes leading its’ way underground. Yuuri grabbed his shirt and puts it on, same with his other garments. Once finished, he went out of the bathroom and sees Viktor leaning his back on the wall while checking his notifications on his phone, “Aah, You’re done. Let’s go to the bedroom and dry your hair~” Viktor said in excitement.

 

Yuuri, with a flushed cheeks smiled and nods at him. As both men walked going to their bedroom, Makkachin suddenly ran to them in the living room going to Yuuri and was wagging his tail in excitement, “Makkachin! Welcome home!” the raven grinned and kneeled down on the floor to start petting the dog on the head, “I’m sorry if I didn’t greet you at the door earlier before you and Viktor entered, Makkachin.”

 

Makkachin barked and licked Yuuri’s face as if it wants to convey that he forgives his second owner. Yuuri on the other hand starts to laugh as he felt ticklish, “M-Makkachin! That tickles!”

 

Viktor unable to resist to get his phone, quickly captured the moment and was tearing up in happiness, thinking and thanking that it was a blessing to live at this wonderful night, “So, adorable!”

 

“M-Makkachin!” Yuuri continuously laughed as he suddenly has been pushed down by the poodle making Viktor quickly catch him before he hits his head on the ground, “Woah!” with Viktor on his knees he looked at Makkachin and gave an instruction, “Makkachin, behave.” His pet quickly stopped his actions and sat down but his tail continuously to wag in excitement.

 

Yuuri sat up and wipes the dogs’ saliva off his face and was already in tears after what Makkachin have done, “Makkachin is really an energetic dog. How I wish Vicchan was still alive so they can play together.” The raven wore his glasses and pushed it to his nose.

 

“And I even wanted to see Vicchan and also, so that Makkachin can have a sibling while we live together.” Viktor said as he helped Yuuri up to stand, “Tho, Vicchan’s name came from me right?”

 

Yuuri suddenly froze at the silver man’s question, “U-Umm… H-How did you know..?”

 

“Well it was pretty obvious actually~” Viktor teased, “Your dog is the same breed as mine. And the two first letter which are ‘V’ and ‘I’ and just added a ‘chan’ at the end. Also, it’s also because I went to Yuuko to confirm it.”

 

Yuuri felt weak at the knees and starts to stagger, “Y-Yuuko-chan!? Told you!?”

 

“Well, like I said I did ask her.” Viktor responded as it left a wide grin on his face, “And she did told me about the posters in your wall back at your house, that reminds me.” Viktor looked up at the ceiling before turning his gaze to the young man who was obviously nervous, “Yuuuuuri~” Viktor slowly walked up towards the raven, “Why didn’t you tell me about the posters~? Hmmmm~?”

 

Yuuri started to walk back to the kitchen area as Viktor started to get dangerously close, “U-Umm… I-It’s because—“ Yuuri tried to avoid Viktors ocean blue eyes by looking on the floor as he continued to back up with both of his hands raised to his chest gesturing for Viktor not to come near. The silver-haired man didn’t stop and continues to walk forward towards Yuuri as the young male suddenly bumped his back into the kitchen counter making him be cornered by the older male.

 

“There’s nowhere to run Yuuri~” Viktor teasingly said his name as he leaned his face close to Yuuris’. As both of his hands resting on the counter, both sides of the young male, “Now answer me, why didn’t you tell me about the posters?”

 

“I-It’s b-because…” Yuuri gulped in embarrassment as well as nervousness. Viktor started to lean closer making his warm breath be felt by the young male through his skin, “Well?”

 

“I-It’s because the real person on the poster was there!” Yuuri suddenly bursts out his feelings making Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise and blinked multiple times, “Real person?”

 

“I-I mean, you were there already. Not just an image but with your physical appearance—S-So, that’s why I hid it and also didn’t tell you about it. Argh! You might think that I’m weird now.” Yuuri covered his face with both of his hands in embarrassment.

 

Viktor shook his head and disagreed, “No, it’s not weird Yuuri. I think it’s wonderful that it means you really love and admired me so much before and until now, that you even bothered to put my posters in your room before.” The silver-haired man reached out for the towel that was still on Yuuri’s neck as he starts to dry up the young males hair, “But, is that all? Is that all your collection? A poster?” Viktor asked teasingly as if he knew Yuuri was still hiding an item as he continuously dries the ravens’ hair.

 

“W-Well… I-I also have a Viktor pillow. Body pillow…” Yuuri admitted as his cheeks flushed more red of colour that even made his ears flush also as he can feel the blood rushing through his veins.

 

Viktor starts to laugh in amusement, making Yuuri pout, “I-I— you’re really thinking that I’m weird now!”

 

Viktor wiped his tears away with the towel that he was using to dry Yuuri’s hair; putting it down at the side, “You’re not weird Yuuri. I just laughed because it was amusing to see your reaction while telling the truth of having a pillow of me. And I’m really happy to be your companion from the start; as the pillow you bought from a local store or online maybe?”

 

“It’s from online…” Yuuri muttered as he looked away. Viktor suddenly hugged the young male tightly and whispered into his ear, “Well… Your ‘pillow’ is here now and not as an object, but as a living person.” With Viktor’s sentence, Yuuri was left speechless and made his mouth wide open in shock not knowing what to say, “Do you wanna hug your body pillow now or not? Especially we’re going to bed now, it’s actually already past midnight.”

 

“U-Umm… I-I DO—” Yuuri responded, “—Want to hug _m-my_ body pillow.”

 

Viktor smiled widely and nodded, “Let’s go to bed then~!” The old male grabbed Yuuri’s hand and starts to lead him to their bedroom; as soon as they reached inside of their room they left the door open for Mkkachin can join them sleeping anytime at any hour. Viktor sat down on the bed facing the footboard and guides Yuuri to kneel in front of him, Viktor removed Yuuri’s glasses putting them on the table at the side before reaching out for Yuuri’s hand that has the ring; he kissed the ravens ring, showering it with love and conveying his feelings for him before he lets go of his hand once again.

 

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri breathes out his lovers name as he looked at him in the eyes. Viktor was smiling at him, warmly and lovingly as he spreads his arms out giving him an instruction that he can now hug his ‘pillow’, “V-Viktoooooor!”

 

Yuuri quickly jumps into his arms making Viktor fall back on their bed, “Yuuuuuuuri~!” the male hummed his lovers name in happiness as he tighten his hug around him and turned Yuuri to the side so he can rest in a comfortable position.

 

Yuuri felt warm and safe around Viktor as he closes his eyes in contentment, smiling and buries his head onto his lovers’ chest, “Viktor…”

 

“Hmm?” Viktor looked down at Yuuri whose face was inhumed onto his chest as he starts to runs his fingers through the raven locks, “What is it, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri hugged Viktor tighter and gripped on the back of his shirt and starts to talk with a muffled sound, “I love you so much…” with Yuuri’s voice vibrating onto the old males’ chest it made Viktor blush and smiled, He knew what his partner said even if it was unclear to hear due to his muffled voice; he knew that Yuuri said something that was only for him to hear. He plants a kiss on the males head and responded to Yuuri’s words, “ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moya lyubov’.”

 

_‘I love you too, my love.’_

 

Yuuri smiled and knew what Viktor said in response, He may not know Viktors’ language but he knew that response is for him and him only. The young male starts to drift into slumber as Viktor knew that his lover has already fallen asleep in his arms making him chuckle; he buried his face on the ravens’ hair as he continuously strokes Yuuri’s locks:

 

_He maybe stubborn and selfish sometimes but,_

_He’s like a baby that should be taken and loved with care because he’s fragile as a flower._

_Especially when times are rough he can be deprived of anxiety and depression;_

_He needs support from his loved ones in order for his negative feelings to fade…_

_Especially he needs support from me, his lover._

_Well then, Yuuri, remember that I won’t leave your side._

_Even if the world comes to an end,_

_I will never leave you, I love you so much._

_Moya pervaya, odna i yedinstvennaya lyubov’._

 

_//_

 

_‘My first, one and only love.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this one-shot! I hope you guys liked it~ Please feel free to leave a comment/message. I was planning on posting this last night but, I fell asleep I’m so stupid qwq ;;;
> 
> Also, you can DM me on twitter: https://twitter.com/tsukinoaoi027


End file.
